Our Parents
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After a day in the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake come home to find the ghosts of their parents right before their eyes. It seems to be surprising at first, but then becomes really annoying for Finn and his meeting with Princess Bubblegum.


Our Parents

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake are at the Orphanage)

Jake: Alright, kiddies. It's time to go to dream world.

Orphan #1: You can't tell me what to do old man!

(Finn pulls out a pack of sugar)

Finn: O.K. O.K. The first one that goes to sleep gets to have this pack of sugar.

Orphan #1: Hmmmmm…What else you got?

Jake: How bout' you guys got go to sleep or I'll make you.

All Orphans: AAAAAAAAAAA!

(All orphans run away)

(One orphan comes back)

Orphan #2: Can I still have the sugar?

Jake: Just get outta here!

(Orphan runs away)

Princess Bubblegum: (whispers) Thanks, guys.

(All walk outside the Orphanage)

Princess Bubblegum: Guys, I must learn how you can tell these kids to sleep. I mean it takes at least an hour to get these kids to sleep. I think that my observers and I should see how to be more assertive. So we'll come over to your house in a couple of hours. See you guys later.

Finn: See you, PB. So what do we do now?

Jake: Well we could tidy up the house. All observers are some sort of snob.

Finn: Uhhh….Alright then.

(Scene #2: Treehouse)

(Finn and Jake enter the house)

Finn: So, we'll do the bathroom first and then we can-

(Finn and Jake find Beemo in the corner scared)

Finn and Jake: Beemo!

(Finn and Jake run over to Beemo)

Jake: Beemo.

Finn: What's wrong?

(Beemo is in shock)

(Finn picks up Beemo and all go to the couch)

Finn: Come on, Beemo. What's your biz?

(Beemo murmurs)

Finn: Beemo, come on. Stop messin' around. Beemo…..

Jake: Beemo….I got your, uhhh….."Sexiest Hard Drives" magazine.

Beemo: No!

(Beemo snatches the magazine away from Jake and looks at it)

Jake: You gonna keep starin' at that or are you going to tell us?

(Beemo throws the magazine away)

Finn: So…

Beemo: O.K. But been warned, for the house is haunted.

Finn: Haunted? Beemo, did Jake plan another prank?

Beemo: No, Finn. I have seen the ghosts enter your bed room. And the weirdest part was both ghosts look exactly like your mother and father.

Jake: Yeah, right.

Finn: You already know that's not true.

Beemo: Go upstairs and prove it!

(Beemo hiding)

(Finn and Jake go upstairs)

(As Finn and Jake go upstairs, Beemo grabs the magazine)

Beemo: (sigh)

Finn: That, Beemo.

Jake: I know, man. Let's prove it to that computer.

(Finn and Jake enter their room)

(They see the ghosts of Joshua and Margaret) (Finn and Jake's parents)

Finn: Mom?

Jake: Dad?

Joshua: Oh. Hey, boys.

Margaret: And boys, you guys should really clean more.

(Finn and Jake faint)

Joshua: Yep. I told you this would happen.

(Scene #3: Living Room)

(Finn and Jake wake up)

Finn: What happened?

Margaret: Are you boys alright?

Finn: What?

(Finn and Jake look at their parents)

(Finn and Jake faint again)

Margaret: Boys?

Joshua: Don't worry. I got this.

(Joshua stretches his arm to a bucket of water)

(Joshua splashes the water onto Finn and Jake)

Finn and Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Joshua: Alright. You guys aren't gonna faint again are you?

Finn: Not now…..Dad.

Jake: Wait, Finn. Alright, man. O.K. If you're my dad, then what do you do when I say "Alrighty then"

(Joshua flicks Jake)

Jake: Yeah that's you.

Finn: And this is mom too, Jake.

Jake: Woah. I guess it is you guys.

Joshua: Yep.

Finn: So…..What are you doin' here.

(Joshua wraps his arm around Margaret)

Joshua: Well, we just want to spend some time with our boys.

Finn: Alright so what do we do now?

Joshua: Well…..

(Scene #4: Montage)

(Joshua whispers to Jake)

(Jake goes to a goblin and then shape changed into one)

(Jake mimics everything that the goblin does)

(Goblin leaves)

(Joshua stretches into a hot air balloon)

(All get inside)

(Joshua flies away)

(Jake stretches into a boat and gets into a river)

(Finn gets some leaves and stick)

(Finn constructs a flag)

(Joshua and Margaret get inside the boat and ride)

(Scene #5: Back at the Treehouse)

Jake: Phew…That was cool. (Panting) Anything else you wanna do, dad?

Joshua: Nah'. Just wanna…..lie down.

Jake: A'ight. Come on, Finn. Let's get ready for Bubblegum's thing.

Margaret: Oh. Who's Bubblegum, sweetie?

Finn: Oh. Uh…. She's the princess of the Candy Kingdom, mom.

Joshua: Ooooo…. So it looks you got someone.

Finn: What?

Joshua: Don't worry, Finn.

(Joshua gets off the couch)

Joshua: I know what to do when a lady crosses my path.

Finn: Oh. No, no, no, no, no.

Margaret: Oh. Come on, Finn. I know what it's like be young and in love.

Finn: Woah, guys. It's not a date or anything.

Joshua: Yeah, whatever. Let's go make you look amazing.

Finn: Ah, shoes.

(Scene #6: Treehouse)

(Nighttime)

(Princess Bubblegum knocks on the door)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn? Jake? Are you guys home?

(Finn opens the door)

Princess Bubblegum: Woah, Finn. What's with the suit?

Finn: Nothing. Come in.

(Bubblegum comes inside)

Princess Bubblegum: Oh. I see that you have visitors.

Finn: Oh, yeah. Ummm….. PB. These guys are me and Jake's parents. Sent from Glob World.

Princess Bubblegum: Well it's nice to meet you both.

Margaret: Thank you, princess.

Joshua: Well come on, you two.

(Everyone goes into the kitchen)

(Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum sit down)

Finn: Alright. So what did you want to know princess?

Princess Bubblegum: I wanted to figure out how you guys let the children at the orphanage listen to what you say.

Joshua: (whispers) Finn.

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: What?

(Finn finds Joshua on his shoulder)

Joshua: Shhhhh….I'm helping you.

Finn: Dad?

Joshua: Shhhh….Listen. Step #1, move towards her. Real close. It gives the girl signs that you have "feelings".

Finn: But-

Joshua: Just do it, Finn. Trust me.

Finn: (grunts)

Joshua: I'll be back. Now remember. You didn't hear any of the stuff that came out of my mouth.

(Joshua jumps off of Finn's shoulder)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn? Jake, what's going on?

Jake: I don' know. Finn…Finn?

Finn: Yeah. Yeah. I'm here.

(Finn looks at Joshua)

(Joshua nods)

Princess Bubblegum: Well then, first I'd like to know how….

(Finn moves closer towards Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn? What are you doing?

Finn: I'm just showin' how I feel. Hehehehe.

(Joshua winks at Finn)

(Finn winks at Joshua)

(Finn pulls Jake toward him)

Finn: (whispers) (talking quickly) Listen, PB, I'm sorry. But my Mom and Dad think that we have a thing goin' and now they think we're on date so can we do another meeting and just help me. (Panting)

Princess Bubblegum: …..Alright.

Finn: Jake, you help too.

Jake: Yeah.

(Scene #7: Later at the Treehouse)

Finn: Alright, PB. See you, later.

Princess Bubblegum: Bye, guys.

(Princess Bubblegum leaves)

Finn: (sigh)

Joshua: Nice job, Finn. Pretty soon you and her are gonna kick it big time. You know what I'm sayin'?

Finn: Word.

Margaret: Alright, Joshua. It's time to leave.

Finn and Jake: What?

Joshua: Yep. We asked Glob to let us down here. But just for today.

Jake: Oh.

Finn: Well say "Hi" to Glob for us.

Margaret: We will.

(Joshua and Margaret rise)

Margaret: Bye, boys.

Joshua: And Finn.

Finn: Yeah?

Joshua: Keep workin' on your ladies.

Finn: (sigh)

(Joshua and Margaret go through the roof)

Finn and Jake: Woah.

Finn: I miss them already.

Jake: Come on, Finn. Let's go mess with Beemo.

Finn: Got it.

(Finn looks up)

Finn: Yeah…..

(Finn goes to Jake)

The End


End file.
